Hormone
by BloodhoundOmega
Summary: This here was my very first FanFiction story, so unfortunately it is onl available in German. Sorry for that.


This here was my very first FanFiction story, so unfortunately it is onl available in German. Sorry for that.  
  
Yet I will write you a disclaimer, because if there shall be enough people intersted in this story, I might translate it for you. :)  
  
i-This is an X-Files FanFition Story-/i  
  
iThe characters and all rights belong to the Creators of the X-Files series./i  
  
Dislcaimer: Dana Scully made a fatal error... she decided to spend her holidays together with her partner Fox Mulder, who dragged her out into nowhereland.  
  
They get lost on their way and end up in a small village, which's inhabitants act very weird...  
  
It seems to be something in the air that wakens up the deepest insincst in the human's blood...  
  
*********************  
  
Dies hier war die allererste FanFitcion Story die ich je geschrieben habe, von daher ist sie auch noch in Englisch.  
  
i-Alle Charaktere dieser FanFiction (gemeint sind Scully und Mulder natürlich) und alle dazugehörigen Rechte liegen bei den Machern der Serie Akte X-/i  
  
Zusammenfassung: Dana Scully hat einen fatalen Fehler gemacht... sie hat sich dazu breitschlagen lassen ihren Urlaub mit ihrem Partner Fox Mulder zu verbringen, der sie direkt mitten ins Niemandsland geführt hat.  
  
Sie verfahren sich und treffen auf ein kleines Örtchen, dessen Bewohner sich sehr sehr merkwürdig verhalten.   
  
Es scheint irgendetwas in der Luft zu sein, dass an die tiefsten Instinkte tief im Menschen appeliert...  
  
*********************  
  
„Hormone"  
  
- Eine Akte X-Kurzgeschichte von Maja Wrzosek -  
  
Special Agent Dana Scully lehnte mit verschränkten Armen am Türrahmen des dunklen Fords. Obwohl sie sich ihr Jackett bereits vor einer halben Stunde ausgezogen hatte, war die Hitze der glühenden Mittagssonne kaum auszuhalten.  
  
Ihre mürrischen Augen blieben hinter den getönten Gläsern ihrer Sonnenbrille verborgen. Dennoch traf ihr eisiger Blick ungemindert sein Ziel.  
  
Nach einem blechernen „Doing" folgte ein leises Murren und ein unterdrückter Fluch. Einige Sekunden später lugte Special Agent Mulders ölverschmiertes Gesicht hinter der hochgeklappten Motorhaube hervor.   
  
Nach einem flüchtigen Blick über das Chaos aus durchgewühlten Drähten und Schläuchen das einmal das geordnete Innenleben eines Autos gewesen war sah er zu Scully und meinte: „Ok, versuchen sie's!"  
  
Nur widerstrebend folgte sie der Aufforderung und kletterte völlig unmotiviert in das stickige Wageninnere, klemmte sich hinter das Lenkrad und unternahm einen weiteren Versuch den Wagen zu starten. Der Motor jaulte erst auf wie ein verwundetes Tier um dann mit einem weiteren kläglichen Asthmaanfall weiterzuröcheln. Unter dieses jammervolle Gewimmer mischte sich ein lauter dumpfer Knall, der in seiner Heftigkeit Scully aus ihrer Apathie riss.   
  
Umso aufmerksamer konnte sie nun vernehmen, wie der Motor langsam und gleichmäßig anfing zuschnurren wie eine zufriedene Katze.   
  
Sie blickte hinüber zur Beifahrertür, wo sie Fox Mulder – triumphierend wie ein kleiner Junge – angrinste. Unberührt davon wölbte sie eine Augenbraue und stieg aus, um Mulder den Fahrerplatz zu überlassen.  
  
Humpelnd, aber grinsend hüpfte Mulder an ihr vorbei und ließ sich zufrieden in den Sitz sinken.  
  
Die Motorhaube war nun deutlich mit einer Delle gekennzeichnet, die in etwa auf die Größe von Mulders Schuh passte, aber der Wagen lief...  
  
Als sie endlich wieder in Fahrt waren, lehnte Dana ihren Kopf aus dem heruntergekurbelten Fenster und ließ sich den staubigen Wind ins Gesicht wehen.  
  
Eigentlich hatte sie ihre freien Tage anders verbringen wollen: daheim und in Ruhe.   
  
Stattdessen war sie mitten in der Pampa mit Fox „Spooky" Mulder unterwegs und musste sich bereits am ersten Tag von der Wüstensonne grillen lassen. Dennoch musste sie unwillkürlich schmunzeln als sie versuchte sich vorzustellen, wie die nächsten Tage mit ihrem Partner verlaufen würden. Als sie ihn damals, als sie zu seiner Partnerin gemacht wurde kennen gelernt hatte, hätte sie niemals erwartet, dass sie sogar ihre Freizeit mit ihm verbringen würde.  
  
Sie hätte ihren Urlaub vielleicht bei ihrer Familie verbringen können, stattdessen hatte sie sich von Mulder dazu breitschlagen lassen mit ihm eine Spritztour mitten durchs Niemandsland zu machen.  
  
Eine Strähne ihres wildumherflatternden Haares traf sie mitten ins Auge und riss sie aus ihren Gedanken zurück in die Realität. Aus den Augenwinkeln sah sie Mulder, der es irgendwie geschafft hatte, sich selbst und seine nähere Umgebung über und über mit schwarzen und in allen Regenbogenfarben schimmernden Ölspritzern und –flecken zu übersehen, wie er verstohlen und auffällig unauffällig versuchte sich mit der freien Hand den schmerzenden Fuß zu reiben ...  
  
*****  
  
Als Scully nach einem wohlverdienten –für sie aber viel zu kurzen- Dämmerschlaf die Augen öffnete, stellte sie fest, dass es zwischenzeitlich Nacht geworden war. Die Sterne strahlten hell vom mitternachtsblauen Himmel hinab und die Luft war merklich kühler geworden. Von einem Augenblick zum nächsten fiel ihr auf, dass der Wagen nicht mehr fuhr, sondern am Wegrand still stand.  
  
„Nein... Bitte lass das nicht wahr sein!", seufzte sie und schickte ein Stoßgebet zum Himmel, bevor sie langsam den Kopf herumdrehte. Doch was sie sah übertraf ihre schlimmsten Befürchtungen bei weitem: Fox Mulder saß – eine kleine Taschenlampe zwischen die Zähne geklemmt - mit angewinkelten Beinen hinter dem Lenkrad und versuchte krampfhaft mit seinen öligen Fingern einen bestimmten Weg auf einer Karte zu finden und kreierte dabei unfreiwillig die wildesten dunklen Zeichnungen auf dem zerknitterten Papier.  
  
Scully stöhnte. „Mulder... " Erschrocken fuhr er auf , so dass ihm die Taschenlampe aus dem Mund glitt und munter hinunter in seinen Schritt kullerte. Sichtbar verlegen holte er sie wieder hervor und begann die Karte langsam zusammenzufalten.  
  
„Oh, Scully. Sie sind wach?", fragte er und stellte damit das Offensichtliche in Frage. Als er keine Antwort erhielt fing er an unruhig auf seinem Sitz hin und her zu rutschen.   
  
„Also, wissen sie ... das ist so ... also ... ich habe versucht ..."  
  
„Wir haben uns verfahren", fiel sie ihm eiskalt ins Wort.   
  
„Nun, sooo würde ich das nicht sagen, weil ich durchaus noch ... ... Okay, wir haben uns verfahren", gab er geknickt zu.   
  
Scully stöhnte abermals auf und rieb sich mit der Hand das Nasenbein. Sie fühlte einen leisen Kopfschmerz heranschleichen.  
  
Kurz bevor sie sich zu einer Standpauke hinreißen lassen konnte, sprang Mulder aus dem Wagen und rannte auf die Straße. Verstimmt angelte Dana nach ihrem Jackett auf dem Rücksitz, denn sie begann bereits zu frösteln.  
  
Die Kälte kroch langsam an ihr hoch und erzeugte mit einem unangenehmen Prickeln eine Gänsehaut auf ihrem Körper. Als sie die Wagentür zuschlug, vernahm sie ein leises Murmeln aus der Richtung, in der ihr Partner verschwunden war. In der Dunkelheit der kaum beleuchteten Straße sah sie die Silhouetten zweier Menschen, von denen eine nach Norden deutete.  
  
Kurz darauf kam ihr Mulder lächelnd entgegengehopst – sein Fuß hatte sich anscheinend von seinem schmerzhaften „Zusammenprall" mit dem Wagen so weit erholt.   
  
„Steigen sie ein, Scully! Hier in der Nähe gibt es ein kleines Örtchen, in dem wir über Nacht bleiben können."  
  
Sie wölbte skeptisch eine Augenbraue.   
  
„Nein, wirklich", versicherte er ihr. „Der Fahrradfahrer von eben kam genau von dort her ..." Er deutete in die Richtung wo der Mann eben noch gestanden hatte, doch es war niemand mehr zu sehen.  
  
„Es scheint mir im Moment alles besser zu sein, als noch weiter mit ihnen ziellos durch die Pampa zu fahren", meinte sie erschöpft.  
  
So kam es, dass sie in jener Nacht tatsächlich ein kleines überschaubares Örtchen erreichten, für dass die Bezeichnung „Dorf" eine maßlose Übertreibung gewesen wäre. Es gab aber zumindest ein kleines Motel, in dem sie einchecken konnten.   
  
Scully war so müde und erschöpft, dass sie nicht einmal mehr Protest einlegte, als nur noch –unglücklicher Weise, natürlich- ein Doppelzimmer frei war. Um ein eventuelles Blutvergießen zu verhindern bot sich Mulder direkt dazu an, auf der Couch oder gegebenenfalls auch auf dem Boden zu schlafen.   
  
Scully verkrümelte sich sogleich ins Bad, um sich die halbe Sahara, die sich während des vorangegangenen Tages in ihren Haaren und auf dem Rest von ihr angesammelt hatte, abzuwaschen.   
  
Mulder verstaute notdürftig ihr Gepäck in einer freien Ecke des Zimmers und schritt dann zum Fenster, um noch etwas frische Luft zu schnappen, bevor er sich schlafen legte.   
  
Mittlerweile war die Luft wieder etwas milder geworden und sie schien einen angenehm süßlichen Beigeschmack zu haben. Mit einem tiefen Atemzug füllte Mulder seine Lungen und ließ den Atem schnaufend wieder hinaus.  
  
Obwohl es bereits sehr spät war, befanden sich noch viele Leute außerhalb ihrer kleinen Häuschen. Sie unterhielten sich und lachten ab und zu über etwas, dessen genauer Inhalt sich jedoch Mulders Hörsinn entzog.  
  
  
  
Auch Mulder begann breit zu grinsen als er feststellte, dass man in diesem verträumten Örtchen nicht viel von Vorhängen und dergleichen zu halten schien: In dem Fenster schräg gegenüber begann sich eine junge Frau scheinbar nur einzig und allein für ihn auszuziehen.  
  
Fasziniert lehnte er sich an die Fensterbank und ließ dem Schauspiel freien Lauf.   
  
Zusammen mit dem Rauschen der Dusche im Nebenzimmer fühlte er sich plötzlich selber ganz berauscht. Die Müdigkeit wich von ihm und sein Blick wurde sehr sehr aufmerksam. Mit klaren großen Augen beobachtete er fasziniert, wie sich die Frau den Hauch von einem Nachthemd überstreifte, das ihren ohnehin wohlgeformten Körper noch stärker betonte. Da sie vor der Lichtquelle ihres Zimmers stand, erkannte man ihre Silhouetten so deutlich, als wäre sie weiterhin völlig nackt.  
  
Verträumt beobachtete er sie; ihre langen Beine, ihren flachen Bauch, die kleine zierliche Brust.   
  
Tief in Gedanken versunken merkte er etwas zu spät, dass sein Nacken unangenehm kühl wurde. Erst nach einer geraumen Weile wandte er sich von der schönen Aussicht ab und hatte direkt einige nasse Haarsträhnen im Gesicht hängen. Überrascht blinzelte er und stellte fest, dass seine Partnerin –sichtlich amüsiert- in jenes besagte Fenster spähte.  
  
Sie war lediglich mit einem weißen Froteebademantel bekleidet –da sie in ihrer Hast ins Bad zu kommen vergessen hatte, Mulder ihren Koffer zu entreißen - und war Mulder sehr sehr nahe. So nahe, dass er spürte, wie sich ihre Brust an seinen Rücken schmiegte; sie hingegen bemerkte dies scheinbar nicht.   
  
Er hoffte inständig, dass sie seine plötzliche Gesichtserrötung darauf zurückführen würde , dass sie ihn quasi auf frischer Tat ertappt hatte.  
  
Sie klopfte ihm auf die Schulter und sagte in einem brüderlichem Tonfall :"Das Bad ist jetzt wieder frei, großer Jäger." Rückwärts begab er sich daraufhin schleunigst in das Badezimmer, wobei er beinahe über einen Stuhl stolperte.  
  
Triumphierend zog Scully die Vorhänge vor dem Fenster zu und begann rasch damit, ihren Pyjama zu suchen und ihn sich überzustreifen – sie hoffte inständig dass Mulder nicht noch irgendetwas im Zimmer vergessen hatte ... er hätte ja auf dumme Gedanken kommen können...  
  
Sie schnappte sich eine der beiden Bettdecken, sowie ein Kissen und deponierte diese auf der Couch. Danach krabbelte sie zufrieden unter die Decke, ignorierte selbst das feuchte Haar, mummelte sich ein und ... tat kein Auge zu.   
  
Es war nicht etwa das Plätschern der Dusche, das sie wach hielt oder der Anflug von Hunger. Nein, sämtliche Müdigkeit schien sich in Luft aufgelöst zu haben.   
  
Sie verspürte eine seltsame innere Erregung, die sie bis in ihr tiefstes Selbst berührte. Sie fühlte sich beinahe wie ein Teenager vor einem Rockkonzert seiner Lieblingsband. Sie zog die Knie näher an sich heran und versuchte diesem unerwarteten Gefühl entgegenzuwirken. Doch stattdessen wurde sie nur noch aufgeregter.  
  
Dabei ertappte sie sich, wie sie sich ihren Partner unter der Dusche vorstellte. Als ihr dies bewusst wurde, fühlte sie wie ihr die Schamesröte ins Gesicht stieg und zog sich die Decke über den Kopf. „Dana, reiß' Dich zusammen!", rief sie sich zur Ordnung. „Sonst ist das doch auch nicht so schwer ..."  
  
Währenddessen stand Mulder fröhlich prustend unter der Dusche und war froh, nicht mehr wie ein Reserveölkanister auszusehen. Das Wasser hatte sowohl seinen Körper neu belebt, als auch seinen Kopf wieder etwas klarer gemacht.  
  
Während er sich gründlich einseifte, musste er plötzlich an seine kleine Videosammlung in dem kleinen Raum neben seinem Wohnzimmer denken. „Wie sie wohl darauf reagiert hätte?", dachte er. Vielleicht fand sie ja noch Gefallen daran, ihn bei irgendetwas zu ertappen.   
  
Unwillkürlich schweiften seine Gedanken in ein solches Szenario ab und als er sich in Gedanken gerade Scullys skeptischem Blick und ihren süffisant hochgezogenen Mundwinkeln gegenüber sah, blinzelte er verblüfft, als sich in seiner Lendengegend etwas zu Wort meldete. Überrascht starrte Mulder seinen kleinen (...) Fox an und meinte nach einer Weile: „Und? Was hast du heute sonst noch so ohne mich vor?".   
  
Ahnungslos, dass sich im Nebenzimmer seine Partnerin ganz und gar unwissenschaftlichen Gedanken hingab.  
  
*****  
  
Als Scully morgens die ersten Sonnenstrahlen in der Nase kitzelten und sie die Augen aufschlug, fühlte sie sich sehr ausgeschlafen und erholt. Sie schob ihre Decke beiseite und schwang die Beine über den Rand des Bettes.   
  
Voller Elan stand sie auf und streckte sich genüsslich, bevor sie zum Fenster schritt, den Vorhang wieder beiseite schob und in das helle warme Licht der Morgensonne blinzelte. Sie öffnete das Fenster und atmete die aromatische milde Luft ein und lauschte kurz dem morgendlichen Treiben derer, die schon –oder immer noch- auf den Beinen waren.  
  
Scully wandte sich wieder vom Fenster ab und konnte sich ein glucksendes Kichern nicht verkneifen: Ihr Partner schien einige sehr lebhafte Träume in der Nacht gehabt zu haben, denn er lag –reichlich verdreht- mit dem Oberkörper auf dem Boden, das Gesicht tiiieef ins Kissen gedrückt, während seine Beine noch schräg auf der Couch lagen.   
  
Die Decke bedeckte seinen Rücken nur noch mit einem winzigen Zipfel, während sich der Rest faltig auf dem Boden breit machte.   
  
Seine bunten Boxer-Shorts waren fast kriminell weit nach unten gerutscht.   
  
Scully beugte sich hinunter und deckte ihn so gut es ging wieder zu, doch dann konnte sie sich nicht mehr zurückhalten und kitzelte Mulder leicht an den Füßen. Er zuckte kurz zusammen und rutschte ein Stückchen weiter die Couch hinunter, was sie jedoch nicht davon abhielt ihn weiter durchzukitzeln.   
  
Er gab einen seltsamen Laut von sich, bevor er sich kurz aufbäumte.  
  
Bei dem Versuch sich umzudrehen, riss er Scully versehentlich von den Beinen, so dass sie erst –wild mit den Armen in der Gegend herumfuchtelnd- taumelte und schließlich fiel. Doch sie landete weich, was Mulder mit einem leisen „Uff" bestätigte, als sich ihr Ellenbogen in seinen Bauch bohrte. Einige Sekunden lang blieben sie so liegen, bis Mulder sie verschlafen anlächelte:  
  
„Guten Morgen. Gut geschlafen?"  
  
Sie nickte nur und lächelte verlegen zurück. Doch als sie sich erheben wollte, blieb ihr Blick an seinen Augen hängen und sie verspürte dieses seltsame Kribbeln der vergangenen Nacht wieder.   
  
Auch er lächelte sie weiter an und strich ihr sanft eine Haarsträhne aus dem Gesicht. Sie wich nicht zurück sondern ließ ihren Blick mit wachsender Erwartung über ihren Partner schweifen.  
  
Langsam beugte sie sich vor, bis sich ihre Nasenspitzen fast berührten.  
  
Ihre beiden Herzen schlugen schneller.   
  
Ihre Lippen kamen sich näher und näher bis   
  
... bis das laute Gegröle auf der Straße sie wieder zurückriss.  
  
Scully stemmte sich auf und lief zum Fenster, um einen Blick hinaus zu werfen. Wesentlich langsamer folgte er ihr.  
  
Auf der Straße hatten sich mehrere Leute versammelt und prügelten wild aufeinander ein: Männer verteilten treffsichere Kinnhaken, Frauen rissen sich an den Haaren und kratzten wie wildgewordene Furien um sich. Ihr lautes Gebrüll hallte durch den ganzen Ort.  
  
Und plötzlich –ohne jeden erkennbaren Grund- folgte die Stille. Die Besessenen hielten inne und ehe sich unser verdutztes Agentenpaar besinnen konnte fielen sich die ehemaligen Kontrahenten innigst um den Hals. Die Kinnladen Mulders und Scullys bahnten sich unbeirrt ihren Weg abwärts, als sie völlig verwirrt dieses seltsame Schauspiel betrachteten. Ihr Blick sagte so viel aus wie: „Was zur Hölle sollte das denn? Kneifen sie mich Mulder/ Scully, ich glaube, ich bin doch noch nicht ganz wach."  
  
Gerade als Mulder tatsächlich jene unausgesprochenen Worte formulieren wollte, wehte eine sanfte Brise zu ihnen hinauf. Wieder verbarg sich dieses ungewöhnliche Aroma in ihr, doch dieses Mal war es weitaus intensiver. Genau das war es, was Mulders Blut in Wallung brachte. Sein Puls beschleunigte sich und er klammerte sich so fest an die Fensterbank, dass seine Knöchel weiß hervortraten.  
  
Als er plötzlich ihren warmen Atem in seinem Nacken spürte, breitete sich eine Gänsehaut mit einem wohligen Prickeln auf seinem Rücken aus. Er drehte sich langsam um, doch wieder wich sie nicht zurück. Sie sah ihn mit ihren traumhaft grünen Augen an und ihre sanftgebogenen Lippen bebten. Ein rötlicher Schimmer breitete sich auf ihrem Gesicht aus, als sie innerlich einen kleinen Kampf ausfocht und verlor. Zögerlich beugte sie sich vor und hauchte ihm einen Kuss auf die Lippen.  
  
Er rührte sich nicht, ließ es willenlos geschehen.  
  
Der Moment, von dem er in so zahlreichen Varianten so oft geträumt hatte war scheinbar endlich in greifbare Nähe gerückt. Er ließ dieses aufregende Gefühl in seinem Inneren immer weitere Kreise ziehen, bis er seinen Verstand in die Schublade seines Büroschreibtisches verfrachtete, in der er seine „Dokumentarfilme für zwischendurch" aufbewahrte.   
  
Er strich mit seiner rechten Hand über ihre Wange und merkte dabei, dass Scully leicht zitterte. Er nahm ihr Gesicht in seine beiden Hände und zog es sanft zu sich heran. Er küsste sie erst zaghaft und dann- als sie sich nicht wehrte- leidenschaftlicher.   
  
Plötzlich fühlte er ihre zierlichen Hände, wie sie seine Hüfte hinabwanderten und scheu an seinen Shorts zupften.   
  
Ohne mit dem Küssen aufzuhören führte er ihre Hände sicher an ihr Ziel, während er sich selbst –etwas unbeholfen- die Shorts abstreifte.   
  
Er war erstaunt, wie feinfühlig diese Hände waren und verdrängte schleunigst den unangenehmen Gedanken daran, dass sonst nur Tote diese Hände auch nur annähernd so nahe erleben durften.   
  
Er genoss ihre Berührungen sichtlich und lehnte sich mit geschlossenen Augen zurück. Sein Atem wurde schwerer ...  
  
Sanft drückte er sie dann von sich, bis sie mit dem Rücken auf dem Boden vor ihm lag. Sie hatte mittlerweile aufgehört zu zittern, doch ihr Gesicht war noch immer errötet, als er langsam ihren Pyjama aufknüpfte und ihren Körper freilegte.  
  
Getrieben von einem unerklärlichen Verlangen beugte er sich über sie und begann sie mit zärtlichen Küssen zu liebkosen. Ihre Nasenflügel bebten als sie zitternd Luft holte, während sie mit ihren Fingern durch sein Haar fuhr. Schließlich schob er sich vorwärts und drang in sie ein. Sie stöhnte leise.  
  
Während sie sich leidenschaftlich umschlangen und sich in einen privaten Liebesrausch steigerten (in welchem sie die angesammelte Energie der letzten vier Jahre auslebten) verlor sich die rationale Welt um sie herum.  
  
So kam es, dass Mulder –bei eben diesem leidenschaftlichen Herumkugeln auf dem Zimmerfußboden- die Blumenvase auf dem kleinen hölzernen Beistelltischchen nicht bemerkte.   
  
Das eiskalte Blumenwasser ergoss sich munter über seinen Rücken und ließ ihn erschrocken hochfahren.  
  
Unter ihm ertönte ein atemloses: „Oh, Fox!"   
  
... ... ...  
  
*****  
  
Der Tanklaster kroch den Highway gerade zu tödlich langsam entlang, da der Fahrer seiner Fracht wegen nicht voll –noch nicht einmal halb- auf' s Gaspedal treten durfte.   
  
Das sterile Weiß, mit dem der riesige Kanister lackiert war, stand in völligem Widerspruch zum roten Staub der Wüste. Doch die Strecke war Routine.  
  
Die Sonne wurde von den stählernen Wänden des Kanisters so reflektiert, dass der bläuliche Schriftzug „AHS – Agency for Hormon Sciences" kaum zu entziffern war.  
  
Die Insassen des dunklen Fords, der auf der entgegengesetzten Fahrbahn vorbeirauschte, würdigten ihn ohnehin keines Blickes, sondern saßen –jeder so nahe an seiner Wagentür wie möglich- verkrampft hinter der Windschutzscheibe und wünschten sich, die gesetzliche Norm würde Straßenfahrzeuge mit einer Breite von mindestens 23 Metern gestatten.   
  
Währenddessen wurde abgewägt, welche wissenschaftlich erklärbaren Phänomene und Krankheiten oder welche okkulten Zauber und Beschwörungen am ehesten das Verhalten dieses Morgens erklären hätte können.   
  
So verschwand der Tanklaster am Horizont und steuerte gemächlich sein nächstes Ziel an: Ein kleines Örtchen irgendwo im Nirgendwo, wo sich die Menschen in jeglicher Lebenslage nur nach ihren Trieben zu richten scheinen, wie es ihnen gefällt... oder wie ein weißblauer Tanklaster seine wöchentliche Route fährt.  
  
~Ende~  
  
AN: Danke an Jaxa für's Beta-Lesen meiner aller aller ersten FanFiction Story. ^-^ *knuffel* 


End file.
